The long-term goal of the Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) is to eliminate cancer disparities in Native Americans of the southwest. Over 10 years we have built relevant research capacity at Northern Arizona University (NAU), especially through the recruitment and support of American Indian faculty, and created a strong effective pipeline for Native American students in cancer-relevant fields. Arizona is home to 22 federally recognized American Indian Nations, and more than 5% of Arizona's residents are American Indian or Alaska Native (AlAN). Health disparities affecting Tribal communities are therefore key as the state wrestles with healthcare delivery and equity. The University of Arizona (including the UA Cancer Center) and NAU are both part of the Arizona university system; missions and activities of the two institutions differ in deliberate ways. The U54 unites our comprehensive cancer center and an undergraduate-focused institution to serve Arizona's diverse population.